zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Sultry Spectacle
The nightclub of Sahara Square is bustling with lots of commotion I am among them, hoping tonight´s show is worth the price of admission Just an average gentlemammal in Zootopia with an eye for good entertainment Seeing the district´s most famous performers for the first time tonight I´ve heard so much about the talented belly dancer duo Bejeweled Beauties Never seen them myself before, only read about them on the news But now, it´s time for myself to see them live at last I enter the nightclub, ordering a cool drink and booking my seat With all of the tapestry, statues and lanterns, it looks like something out of 1001 Nights Those drinks aren´t too shabby either, from they´re made from the finest ingredients in all of the districts Both prey and predator are near the stage, eagerly waiting for the show to begin They look just as excited as they were in Gazelle´s first concerts back then I really like the atmosphere at the club here, so mysterious and intriguing Suddenly, I put down my glass as I notice that the show is just starting Drums play rhythmically as two figures walk out of the shadows When they step into the light, we get to see the faces of two hot female mammals A rabbit and a vixen, oh how beautiful they are The latter wears a pink silk bra and skirt, while the former´s version is purple Both of these lovely ladies are also clad in many transparent veils and jewelry So they are the famous Bejeweled Beauties, simply known as Marian and Judy Those two even have the attractive figures fit for their profession Hourglass figures, wide hips, round rears and beautiful faces fit for a queen I´m already amazed at the moment the show beings, and those two start swinging their hips They repeat each other´s moves perfectly, from their navel movements to hip bumps In all of Sahara Square, I don´t remember ever seeing anything this wonderful Those two are good at all of their movements, whether quick and dynamic or soft and graceful With their beauty and talent, Marian and Judy can capture all the hearts of their fans Although they´ve already gotten married to two very lucky foxes Judy and Marian move their womanly chests back and worth while holding paws together Of the two, I can´t decide which one of them is prettier The show has only lasted a couple of minutes and it just gets more tremendous They weren´t joking when they called those the best dancers in the show business I can see how the fair rabbit moves her belly with her hand on her hip while standing still Marian also does that, followed by the vixen swaying her butt and bushy vixen tail Both of them have attractive smiles on their faces, full of energy and confidence Looks like we´re dealing with real pro dancers here The vixen has one of her paws behind her head while moving the other in a wave-like pattern Still staying perfectly in touch with the more complicate moves as the show goes on It´s my first time seeing them dance and boy, it was better than I expected Thanks to them, the best entertainment district in the city has become more respected A marvelous duo with a predator and a prey so devoted to their art I´d rate this show 10/10, there´s no doubt about that As the end is near, the two belly dancers do the finishing parts of their routine Neither of them showing any signs of tiring down, that´s for sure They´re greeted by a huge applause, with the two bowing before their audience I notice that the loudest cheers come from the front seat, where two foxes are Those two are Nick and Robin, a skilled detective and a very talented actor From the way they look at Judy and Marian, I can see how much they hold the dancers dear What a great performance tonight, I´m so impressed The success of the city´s new star duo is very well deserved I decide to buy a poster of them from the counter at the club before I go home Along the way, I notice their foxes bringing roses as they go congratulate them to the backstage My props to both of you, Judy and Marian You two pulled off one of the best dances a mammal like me has ever seen I can´t wait to see your shows again next time I visit Sahara Square After you took me by surprise with such a sultry spectacle. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:POV stories Category:Stories from the POV of an anonymous citizen of Zootopia Category:Stories where Robian is mentioned Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Stories where Judy and Marian are partners Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories where Marian is a bellydancer Category:Oneshots